


Emphasis on WAS

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, SPN Hiatus Creations 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 1 (may 22 - may 28): “the only thing we had in this world—the only thing, aside from this car, was each other.”Works in this series are completely unrelated.My take on it had to do with Sam and Dean thinking about how their "family" has grown from just the two of them.





	Emphasis on WAS

“We should probably get going if we want to get to Sioux falls on time,” Sam says, entering the kitchen where Dean is making himself a snack.

“Aren’t we waiting for Eileen?” Dean asks around his mouthful of sandwich.

“Change of plans. She’s just finishing up a vampire thing near Omaha. I thought we could pick her up on the way.”

“Alright,” Dean says with a knowing smile. “I’ll go grab Cas and meet you in the garage.”

“Sounds good,” Sam says with his own knowing smirk.

 Dean finds Cas in the library where he has taken to making annotations and corrections to the texts collected by the Men of Letters.

“You ready to go?” Dean asks. Cas looks at Dean questioningly. “Jody’s Memorial Day barbecue, remember?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel responds. Dean doesn’t believe him but he lets it pass. His Angel is older than time, so sometimes he gets his days confused. It’s not a big deal.

 They meet Sam next to the Impala. Cas hesitates a moment as Sam climbs into the backseat.

 “He wants to make flirty hands with Eileen,” Dean pseudo-whispers to Cas.

 “Well, then you and Cas can better share meaningful looks,” Sam counters.

“To be fair,” Castiel says. “We can adequately ‘share meaningful looks’ using the rearview mirror.” Dean laughs.

About 5 hours later they arrive in Sioux  Falls. They are greeted with hugs and manly handshakes from the various hunter friends that Jody invited. Dean heads over to where Jody is standing at the grill and the two start discussing grilling technique while Cas seems to be taking mental notes. Alex is practicing the sign language she learned at college with Eileen. Claire is comparing notes with her and Sam about hunting.

As Sam looks around at his new little family, he can’t help but smile.


End file.
